Baby's First Smile
by Mac and Bloo Cheese
Summary: Ron witnesses baby Hugo's first smile. I'm back with a new story for a new year! Happy 2014!


_Ron witnesses baby Hugo's first smile._

* * *

_Baby's First Smile_

* * *

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, you're home!" squealed four-year-old Rose Weasley, bouncing towards the front door in her pyjamas.

Ron Weasley was exhausted, he had just spent the night working with Harry on a very important Ministry report that had to be due the next day. He was eager to go to bed and get some shut-eye before he had to go back later that afternoon. He picked his daughter up in his arms after putting his brief case down, which made Rose squeal with delight. She hardly ever got picked up by her father these days.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Have you had your breakfast yet?" Ron asked her, as she giggled when he tickled her on her neck.

Rose nodded eagerly. "Yes! And guess what? Guess what? Guess _what_?" she squealed.

Ron laughed, "What?" he asked.

Rose grinned the biggest grin he had ever seen. "Mummy said we could go to the park after Hugo wakes up from his nap!"

Ron's smile faltered a little.

Rose noticed this, "What's wrong daddy? Can we still go to the park, or do you have to go back to work again?" he couldn't help but notice the sadness in the little girl's eyes. Any eagerness she had showed earlier was now completely gone and replaced with one that she looked like she was about to cry.

Ron answered quickly, "Of course we can Rosie, I just need to talk to your mother for a minute. Can you tell me where she is?"

Rose nodded eagerly and grinned, "She's upstairs with Hugo in the nursery!"

Ron nodded and put Rose down and bent to her level. "Rose sweetheart, I know mummy doesn't let you watch the television in the mornings, but would you like to watch your cartoons now while I talk to her?"

"You mean I can watch the television?" Rose gasped like her birthday and Christmas had come at once.

Ron nodded. "Yes. You know how to work it, right?"

Rose nodded, "Of course!" and she dashed off into the living room, leaving Ron standing alone in the hallway.

He heaved out a long sigh and didn't notice until he looked up to find Hermione standing on the top of the staircase giving him a disapproving look. She had her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. Uh-oh.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded as she descended the staircase.

Ron shrugged. "At work," he said. "How's Hugo doing?"

When Hermione reached the bottom of the staircase, she pointed an accusing finger in her husband's face. "Don't you change the subject! I've been worried about you all night long, I didn't sleep because I thought you would come home."

"That makes two of us," Ron muttered.

Hermione glared daggers at Ron. "Don't be smart with me. Now you'd better get ready because we have to take the children to the park."

Ron stared after Hermione as she walked into the kitchen. "But can't I go back to bed? I had to spend all night at work!" Ron hurried after her into the next room.

Hermione turned around with a furious look on her face. "You're complaining about not being able to sleep when I was up all night _worrying _about you? You're coming to the park whether you like it or not, and you'd better not be grumpy while playing with Rose."

"Yes ma'am," muttered Ron as he turned around like a little boy who had gotten into trouble, and walked up the stairs. He past Hugo's nursery, where his son was sleeping, and stopped. He stared in the doorway, eyebrows raised and looked at the tiny baby. He was only eighteen months old, but he was…standing up, well, he _was _holding onto the bars of his crib, and was that a smile?

Ron ran toward the railing of the staircase and shouted, "Hermione! You've got to see this! Hugo just smiled at me! Me!"

Hermione dropped what she was doing in the kitchen and rushed up the stairs to join her husband. "Oh really? He smiled at you?"

Ron nodded his head eagerly, "Yeah, look…" they both walked into the nursery and Hugo was standing up, holding onto the railing and grinned when he saw both of his parents.

"Oh my Goodness! He is smiling, aren't you?" Hermione cooed as she picked the baby up out of the crib.

Any feeling of tiredness Ron had felt earlier that morning and any argument he had with Hermione was completely forgotten. They sat with their baby, just to see him smile up at them.

* * *

**Wasn't my best story, but at least it's something...I hope you enjoyed it, and I would really appreciate a review! Happy New Year, everybody, it is finally 2014! I will be trying to write at least one story per week. If you want to see something specific, just send me an idea as a PM and I will write it out for you. Until next time my fellow readers, Hugo Nymphadora Weasley is out! **


End file.
